The Art Of Losing
by xamandaishotx
Summary: The sequel you've all been waiting for! Delia's back, and in love with Craig. She loves him with her all, and she doesn't know what's on its way. Please Read and Review! COMPLETE!
1. Photograph

**Photograph**

[Disclaimer:I only own Delia and her family and any other random character I throw in here. And I'm completely making up Delia's first line out of no where... I love England, love Britain, don't take offense please. Oh, and DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ **BODY LANGUAGE**. This story will make absolutely no sense if you don't.]

"Craig, I HATE it here. I miss you and Ellie and Ash and Emma. Stupid Brits with their stupid Burberry jackets. Get me out of here!"

"Delia, you're overreacting."

"Craig, puh-leeze. Only one person's talked to me all year. Otherwise they talk about me behind my back and whisper about my hair and my accent and GAH! Shoot me now please."

"Deliaaaa."

"Oh shite." I whisper as the person behind me sighs and taps my shoulder.

"Shite?"

"Never mind. I'm taking up too much time... I'll call you tomorrow. Love."

"Love."

I hang up the phone and run back to my dorm room. My roommate, Natalie, is okay, but she is exactly like Manny and Paige mixed together- whorey with the annoying voice. It's September 18th, a week after I'd gone to Toronto for Amanda's birth. I stayed three days and then left. I spent about two hours with my friends and that was depressing enough.

"Delia! Oh, Delia!" I heard Natalie and her best friend, Caroline calling my name.

"Yea?"

"We heard you talking about how you want to go back to... wherever it was you lived."

"You evesdropped on my conversation?"

"We were in the booth next to you, talking to Alex!" Alex is Caroline's 'boyfriend' who was a the boarding school down the street, Marolin.

I scoff and say, "So, what's your question."

"Why didn't you tell us you hated it here?" Natalie asked.

"You never talk to me. Why do you care so much now?"

"You're the one who doesn't talk to us, so we don't talk to you."

I roll over on my bed. "You never made a point to talk to me, for fuck's sake!"

"No need to swear. Anyway, we want to be your friend. We really do."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever."

"Americans." Natalie says, shaking her head.

"Delia... can I talk to you?" Ana, our prefect and housemother says, standing in our doorway. I get up and go into the hallway with her.

She hands me the phone and says in a serious tone, "It's your brother-in-law."

"Marcus?"

"Delia, There's been an accident."


	2. Every Breath You Take

**Every Breath You Take**

I'm on the plane home. Apparently, Clarke had been driving home, and it was raining so hard she couldn't see. She drove into a ditch and her car flipped over. She's awake, but she'd fractured her wrist and three of her fingers, broken her left arm and her leg, so the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Marcus comes to pick me up at the airport. "You okay?" he asks.

"Fine. We need to talk in the car, though."

"What about?"

"You'll hear about it in the car." We get my bag from baggage claim and head into the parking garage.

We're about half the way home when I blurt out, "I'm not going back."

"What? Delia-"

"Shh. I'm not going back. It sucks major there! I miss it so much here, it was my choice to go there, and it's MY choice to take myself out. I'll have all of my shit shipped back, just PLEASE don't make me go!"

He thinks for a few minutes as I stare at him, and finally says, "You can come back. Clarke has been drving me crazy, talking about curtains and bedspreads and lether and AAH! It's so... soo.."

"Girly?"

"That's it." We arrived at the house I'd grown to love and hate at the same time. Amanda runs out and gives me a hug.

"Amanda, what are you doing here? I thought you and Ryan were going back to New York after the baby was born!"

"We're moving here! Isn't it the most? To say the least."

"Have you been watching Grease without me? You know it's our movie!"

She giggles and says, "No, silly. Anyway, I know you know about Clarke. How are you?"

"Fantastic... now that I'm back to stay!"

"REALLY?!?!" she squeals.

"Yup! Amanda and Delia, the dynamic duo back together!" We link arms and she grabs my bag and we go into my room.

"So are you going to call Craig to tell him you're here?"

"Probably not. I mean, if Marcus calls the school tomorrow, I'll go back on Thursday. When's Clarke coming home?"

"She'll be back on Friday at the earliest. Go to bed. You've had a long day. I'll tell Marcus to call the school first thing in the morning."

I pull my pants off and say, "Thanks. Tell the baby I said hi." I crawl into my bed and fall asleep immediatly.

"Get up! Get up!" Amanda says, pushing my arm the next morning.

I groan and turn over, "What. Is. It?"

"You're going to school. They've apparently got your schedule all ready and everything. They expected you back when they started, so up up! Get up!"

I jump up in excitement and run intomy shower. Once I'm showered, I go into my room and pick out a bair of black pants and my _Say Anything... _shirt. Amanda and I get into my car and drive to school and we walk into the office.

"Welcome back, Delia! Here's your schedule, your locker and locker combination, and your planner. Have a great day." Mr. Raditch says, handing me my things.

"I'm gonna be late. I'll see you later. Take my car, drive back home. I'll get a ride from someone." She waves to me and I looka at my schedule. "Homeroom- Kwan. Aw man, Craig has Simpson, that i'm sure of!" I run and leap to the door as the bell rings.

"Delia?" Paige, Hazel, Ellie and Ashley say as I stand in the room.

"She." I say, sitting in between Paige and Ashley.

"What are you doing back?" Ellie asks.

"Why? You don't want me here? I'll just leave then." I say, pretending to get up.

"That's not what I meant."

I laugh and say, "I know. I came home because Clarke was in an accident and I begged Marcus to let me come home."

"Awesome. It's gonna be awesome to have you back.Craig really- he really- um, he misses you." But the way her eyes look when she says that I know something's wrong.

"What's going on with Craig?"

"Well-" The bell rings and I don't hear what she says.

"Tell me later. I'm gonna go visit him." I say, walking away. He's standing at his locker with the door open and he's talking to Marco. I sneak up behind the locker door so I know he can't see me.

"Well, I'm not sure how Delia's going to react when I tell her what happened with Kelly. I love Delia, but Kelly... Kelly doesn't get all insecure like Delia does when we have sex." He shuts his locker. "And I don't know what I'm going to do." He turns around and sees me leaning against the locker next to his. "Delia!"

I smack him clear across the face and whisper, "I knew it." and run away.


	3. With or Without You

**With or Without You**

"Delia!" Craig chases after me and I run into the Zen Garden.

"How could you? How. Could. You?" I say, sobbing.

"Delia-"

"Save it, Craig. I can't believe you. I thought you were different. I thought you had learned your lesson."

"Delia-"

"No. Craig, all the times when you rushed me to get off the phone, when your letters got shorter and less frequent... was that... Kelly?"

"Most of the time. Delia, let me explain."

"What, Craig. Did you get drunk and have sex with her?"

"Yes."

"Or did you- what?"

"I got drunk. She and I were dancing at this party Spinner got us into, and she brought me back to her place. I didn't want to, I barely remember it. She keeps calling and we only did it once, I promise. Delia, look at me."

Craig sits down next to me and lifted my chin. I thought he wanted to kiss me. It was the last thing I wanted and yet, I would have given anything to feel his lips, warm against mine again.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to turn my face away. "Open your eyes, Delia. " He told me, barely concealing his contempt.  
  
I shook my head, "Just go" I told him. Tears leaked out from behind my closed lids, landing on Craig's hand. He lifted my chin roughly, startling me. I whimpered and slowly opened my eyes. His eyes bored into mine, "Why do you keep makin' accusations like that?" He paced the room now, "How many times am I goin' to have to tell you that I'm not? Besides" he turned to face me now, "How do I know you didn't have sex in London?" He said, snidely.

"Craig."

"Delia- I love you more than anything. I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you. It's my birthday next week and I want you to be there."

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to get me to forgive you. Like a monkey and Jude Law."

"Deliaaa."

I laugh and say, "What? I would enjoy Jude Law in as many ways possible."

"Delia!" he hits me on the arm as the bell rings.

"Oh shit." I grab my things and rush out the door and begin to run to Mr. Simpson's class before stopping and turning around to ask Craig a question. "Craig?"

"Yessum?"

"Am I really that insecure in bed?"

"Um.." He says as we turn into the classroom.

"Craig..." I say with a frown on my face and sit down next to him.

"You tell me not to look at your body when we do!"

"Well, I have certain expectations. Plus. I'm still mad at you. You're on punishment."

"What is my punishment, then?" He says, with a silly grin on his face.

"None. You don't touch me anywhere."

"What?"

"You messed with my head, I'll mess with you."


	4. Little Red Corvette

**Little Red Corvette**

I was a tease. I wore short skirts, pressed my body up against Craig's and grabbed his crotch, did as many things I could do as revenge for two weeks.

Craig confronted me that Friday at lunch. I came over to my table where I was sitting alone and stood over my food. "You've got to stop doing this."

"Doing what?" I say, as if I have no idea what I'm doing.

"Oh, don't act like that. You know what you're doing. Delia, I'm sorry! You know I am. This is just a silly game. You look like-- you look like-"

"Who do I look like?" I say, knowing fully well who I look like.

"Manny. Delia, I want **_you_** back. I want you. You. I'm sorry about what I did. Please, Delia, stop doing this now, I need you-"  
I hold my hands up to stop him. "You're forgiven. My house, tonight. 7:30." I push him away and grin.

Paige sits down across from me. "Hun, I've been meaning to ask you this."

"What?"

"The wardrobe change... you look like Manny."

"I know. I had nothing else to wear!"

She laughed and dug into her salad.

Later that night, I changed into a pair of black jeans and my Oasis shirt. I sat down with my song lyrics and tabs and guitar and started playing and singing.

_"you think i wouldn't have him_

_unless i could have him by the balls_

_you think i just dish it out_

_you don't think i take it at all_

_you think i am stronger_

_you think i walk taller than the rest_

_you think i'm usually wearing the pants_

_just 'cause i rarely wear a dress_

_well..._

_when you look at me_

_you see my purpose,_

_see my pride_

_you think i just saddle up my anger_

_and ride and ride and ride_

_you think i stand so firm_

_you think i sit so high on my trusty steed_

_let me tell you_

_i'm usually face down on the ground_

_when there's a stampede_

_i'm no heroine_

_at least, not last time i checked_

_i'm too easy to roll over_

_i'm too easy to wreck_

_i just write about_

_what i should have done_

_i just sing_

_what i wish i could say_

_and hope somewhere_

_some woman hears my music_

_and it helps her through her day_

_'cause some guy designed_

_these shoes i use to walk around_

_some big man's business turns a profit_

_every time i lay my money down_

_some guy designed the room i'm standing in_

_another built it with his own tools_

_who says i like right angles?_

_these are not my laws_

_there are not my rules_

_i'm no heroine_

_i still answer to the other half of the race_

_i don't fool myself_

_like i fool you_

_i don't have the power_

_we just don't run this place"_

I'm startled as the door opens and Craig walks in.

"I thought you were okay with me hearing you sing."

"I am, I guess. I was surprised."

"Oh." He walks around and plays around with my mini-armoire on my dresser opening all nine drawers.

"Craig. Craig, stop." He opens the last drawer and looks inside.

"No, Delia. Not again. Please, Delia." I get up and run outside.

**Song is 'I'm No Heroine' by Ms. Ani Difranco**


	5. The End Of The Innocence

**The End of The Innocence**

A/N: sorry about lack of updates... writer's block is killing me, I have no idead where is chapter is going. I'm not sure i'm happy with the sequel, either. This chapter is gonna be short, but the next chapter might even be two parts, it'll be so long.-Amanda

"Delia! Delia!" Craig ran out behind me.

I don't stop running.

"Delia! You can't do this!"

"Why, Craig! Why can't I? You're just being selfish."

"I'm being selfish? I'm being selfish, Delia. You want to take your life away from the people who love you more than anything." He pulls them out of his pocket and waves them at me. "Sleeping pills? How many are here? Twenty? Thirty?"

"Forty-five." I whisper to the ground.

He steps closer to me and lifts my chin. "Come on. Come with me." He leads me to his car and we get in. He grabs my hand and turns toward me before turning the car on and says, "Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Craig gets out of the car and look off of the cliff where we first fell in love. I look out to the valley when I notice him staring at me.

"What?" I say, turing to him.

"Your eyes... are they green or blue?"

"Have you been looking at my Moulin Rouge soundtrack again? I thought I warned you about that. You're gonna turn into me if you keep listening to it. Then I won't have a Craig Manning to love and-"

He puts his indexfinger on my mouth. "You're blabbing. Do you want to spend the night tonight? Tomorrow's my birthday, and I want to spend every moment of it with the woman I love more than anything."

"Who? Angela?" I grin at him as he chuckles.

"You know. Plus, Angela isn't a woman just yet. She's only seven."

"Hold on. I'm not allowed to talk about my period, but you're allowed to talk about Angela's? There is something seriously wrong about that, sweetie." I lean my head on his shoulder.

"So, do you want to come?"

I smirk at him and say, "What do you think?"

"Awesome." We get into his car and he drives to my house. I run inside and into the kitchen and scribble down on a piece of paper where i'll be and what was going down. I run upstairs and grab some clothes for tomorrow and toss them in a bag. I grab some CDs and run into the car.

"What's this?" Craig says as I hand him the CDs. "Yeah Yeah Yeahs? Modest Mouse? The Shins? Your style has really changed."

"Yeah, but Karen O singing 'Man' reminds me so much of you."

"Oh? I want to hear this song then." I put Fever To Tell in the CD player and change it to track three. Karen O starts singing, "1

2

3

Go...

I got a man that makes me wanna kill

I got a man that makes me wanna kill

I got a man that makes me wanna, ugh

I got a man that makes me wanna kill

PLEASE (4x)

I got a man that makes me wanna die

I got a man that makes me wanna die

I got a man that makes me wanna, ugh

I got a man that makes wanna die

Yeah, we're all gonna burn in hell

I said we're all gonna burn in hell

Cuz we do what we gotta do real well

And we got the fever to tell

I said we got the fever to tell

I got a man makes it for me

I got a man that makes the devil pale

I got a man that makes me wanna kill

I got a man that makes me wanna kill

Yeah, we're all gonna burn in hell

I said we're all gonna burn in hell

Cuz we do what we gotta do real well

And we got the fever to tell

I said we got the fever to tell

Yeah, I got a man

Well, I got a man

Hey, I got a man

Yeah, Yeah, I got a man

Whooowhooo..."

I am having a fit when the song's over. "Not funny."

I try to straighten up and say, "Yes, you're right. Not funny at all." I then burst out laughing and so did he. I take the CD out of the stereo. "What rae we going to do tonight?"

"I was thinking we could have a romantic night. Just you and me. Caitlin and Joey are out until tomorrow and Angela's at Joey's mom's."

"Romantic? You're so adorable."

"I know." He says, grinning as he pulls into his driveway. I start to get out of the car and he puts his hands up to stop me. He gets out of the car, runs around, opens my door and hold out his hand to me. I giggle and grab his hand and get out of the car with my CDs. We walk hand in hand into his house.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Only if we can make it together." I say, grinning. We walk into the kitchen and decide to make spaghetti. We sit down on the couth after eating a romantic dinner. I see a pad of paper with lyrics written on it. "What's this?"

"A song for Downtown. I can't finish it."

"Want me to help?" He nods and over the next hour we turn the song into a duet.

We practice and I start singing. "I can't imagine all the people that you know

And the places that you go

When the lights are turned down low

And I don't understand all the things you've seen

But i'm slipping in between

You and your big dreams

It's always you

In my big dreams"

He sings his line. "And you tell me that it's over

Wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clovers

And your restless, and i'm naked

You've gotta get out

You can't stand to see me shaking

No

Could you let me go?

I didn't think so"

"And you don't wanna be here in the future

So you say the present's just a pleasent interruption to the past

And you don't wanna look much closer

Cause your afraid to find out all this hope

You had sent into the sky by now had crashed

And it did

Because of me"

"And then you bring me home

Afraid to find out that you're alone

And I'm sleeping in your living room

But we don't have much room to live"

"I had these dreams that I learned to play guitar

Maybe cross the country

Become a rock star

And there was hope in me that I could take you there

But dammit you're so young

Well I don't think I care

And if I hurt you

Then I'm sorry

Please don't think that this was easy

Then you bring me home

Cause we both know what it's like to be alone

And I'm dreaming in your living room

But we don't have much room to live"

"And Konstantine is walking down the stairs

Doesn't she look good

Standing in her underwear

And I was thinking

What I was thinking

We've been drinking and it doesn't get me anywhere

My Konstantine came walking down the stairs

And all that I could do is touch her long blonde hair

And I've been thinking

It hurts me thinking that these nights

When we were drinking no they never got us anywhere

No"

"This is because I can spell confusion with a k

And I like it

It's to dying in another's arms and why I had to try it

It's to Jimmy Eat World and those nights in my car

When the first star you see may not be a star

I'm not your star

Isn't that what you said

What you thought this song meant" I sang.

"And if this is what it takes

Just to lie in my mistakes

And live with what I did to you

And all the hell" he sang.

"I put you through

I always catch the clock

It's 11:11

And now you want to talk

It's not hard to dream

You'll always be my Konstantine"

"Konstantine, they'll never hurt you like I do

No they'll never hurt you like I do

No, no, no no no no no no

This is to a girl who got into my head

With all the pretty things she did

Hey

You know

You keep me up in bed

This is to a girl who got into my head

With all the fucked up things I did

Hey

Maybe

Baby

You could keep me up in bed

My Konstantine

Spin around me like a dream we played out on this movie Screen

And I said

Did you know I missed you?" he sang.

"Did you know I missed you?" I sang.

"Did you know I missed you?"

"Did you know I missed you?"

"Did you know I missed you?"

"Did you know I missed you?"

"Did you know I missed you?"

"Oh god I miss you.

And then you bring me home

And we'll go to sleep, but this time, not alone, no no

And you'll kiss me in your living room

I know

You'll miss me in your living room

cuz these nights i think maybe that i'll miss you in my living room"

"We don't have much room

I said does anybody need that room?

Because we all need a little more room

To live

My Konstantine." He finishes the song with the last chord.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." I say. He puts his guitar down and kisses me. We lean back on the couch and-

Well, you know what happens next.


	6. Something Real Inside Me Inside You

**Something Real Inside Me Inside You**

"What are you doing?!!" I shriek as Craig lifts me up and drops me on his bed.

"You fell asleep, so I'm putting you to bed."

I pout and say, "I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Oh yes you do!" He starts tickling me.

"No! NoOOOO!" I shriek, rolling over. He finally stops and lies down next to me. I get up and change into my black Beatles T-Shirt.

"What's up with the all black thing? You're not goth, you're not punk, you don't fit into a label. But what's with it?"

I roll over on his bed so I face him and say, "I'm mourning for my generation."

He chuckles and says, "What?"

"All our generation cares about is when the next Louis Vuitton bag is coming out. I personally don't care. We're all materialistic in our own ways."

"Understandable." He leans over onto his night stand and grabs his camera. "Can I take your picture?"

"No!"

"Aww. Why not.?"

"All you need to do is look up 'Sexy' in the dictionary." He laughs, pauses, looks at me, and laughs. "Hey!"

"Please?"

"Sure." He takes a picture of me smiling like a lunatic at the camera, then me smiling my natural smile at the camera. He continues to take random pictures of me until I get so tired I fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning and he's gone. "Craig?" I say, loud enough so he hears me, but not so loud as I am screaming.

"Stay there! I'll be there in a few!"

I lay back in his bed and stare at the ceiling.

"Good morning." Craig comes in carrying a tray.

"Happy birthday!" He places the tray in my lap and kisses me. "What are you doing? It's your birthday, I'm the one who's supposed to be making you breakfast."

"You're the love of my life. I wanted to make you breakfast, you're my birthday present anyway."

"Someone needs to grill you, you're so cheesy." I grin and stare at my plate. "French Toast?!?! Geez, you know me." I say excitedly, and then bite into my toast.

Craig lies down next to me and looks at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I say with a mouthful of toast. I swallow and look at him again and say, "You are so adorable."

"I know. And you do have something on your lip." I move my hand up to wipe it off and he grabs it before I do. "Let me get it off." He kisses me.

I finish eating and ask him, "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to spend the day with you, but there's only one thing I really need to do today."

"What is it?"

"I need to visit my mother."

'Julia Jeremiah. Craig's mother. I remember, he told me how every year on his birthday he goes and visits her grave.' I think.

"Would you like to come?"

"Craig-"

"I want my mom to meet the love of my life." He kisses me. "So, get up and get dressed! I'll be downstairs."

"Give me fifteen minutes." He takes the tray from my lap and leaves the room. I get up and put my No Doubt shirt and my red jeans on. I put my contacts in and applied my makeup, put one red Converse shoe on and one black Converse shoe on and run down the stairs.

"Hello Punky Brewster." Craig says, looking at my shoes.

"I am not Punky! Punky kicked ass. But we are both orphans."

"Of course. Ready to go?" He grabs his leather jacket off of the hanger and we go out into his car. We drive up to the cemetery and Craig grabs some flowers from the backseat. We get out of the car and walk up to a beautiful grave. Craig bends down and puts the flowers on the grave. I stand behind him to the side and watch him.

"Hi Mom. It's my eighteenth birthday today, and it's been amazing. I've been with my girlfriend, Delia all day and she's just amazing, Mom. You would love her. I do." He continues to talk to the grave, but in a whisper so I can't hear him. He finishes up with, "I love you, Mom. I think about you everyday. Thank you for your blessing." He kisses the grave and stand up. "Ready?" I nod and we walk to his car. He starts the car and we decide to go to the arcade.

That night, I'm sitting in the bathroom with Angela before we go out with Craig, Joey, Caitlin, Clarke, Amanda, and Marcus. Craig's family and my family absolutely adore eachother and the parental units decided to take us all out for a uber-fancy dinner tonight. I'm helping Angela get dressed. I'm wearing a pink halter dress decorated with black sequins and Manolos. Angela is wearing a light blue dress with (get this) a white petticoat on the bottom. Serious. She looks like a birthday cake.

We're at the resturant, we've eaten and had cake. Craig keeps looking at me and I'm just wondering why. He lifts his glass and says, "I'd like to have your attention." Evernyone stops ang looks at him and he sits back down. He turns to me. "Delia, you've been there for me when I needed you. You are one of the funniest people I know, you get my jokes, you keep me sane. You know my deepest darkest secrets, and I know yours. You are the love of my life and I have no idea where I would be without you."

I stare at him as he digs into his pocket and produces a ring box. Inside is the most beautiful ring I have seen in my life. It's one simple diamond on a white gold ring. It takes my breath away. I put my hand on my stomach.

"Delia, you're not eighteen yet, but when you turn eighteen in October, this will be final." He grins. "So now I'm going to ask you for your hand in marriage."

A/n: OOOH! Anyways, Im here to brag about my new story (i'll also be writing this one). It's OC and Craig, and It's called Date With A Night. so read it please! Amanda


	7. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Everybody Wants To Rule The World**

A/n: Short Chapter! Like, three sentences. A segway chapter.

"Yes! Yes! Three Times Yes! Nothing would make me happier!" I jump up squealing. I then notice the whole restaurant staring at me and I sit down and sat, calmly, "Yes." I guiggle as Craig lifts me up and kisses me. Everyone is grinning at us like, well, parents watching their children get engaged. "Did you guys know about this?"

"It was our and Craig's idea. Our present to Craig is the wedding, and Joey and Caitlin's is a house with everything in it." Marcus said.

"What? Whoa!"

"Yes. You guys own a house! All you have to do is sign the papers and it's yours." I scream lightly and look at Craig and grin. Then I remember.

"Um, I have an announcement. Of my own." Everyone looks at me. "Well, in about seven months, I'm going to have a friend come visit."

"Who?"

"It's a baby. I'm pregnant."


	8. We're Not Gonna Take It

A/N: I'm baaaack. Finally. It took me forever to write this chapter, and the next two or three chapters are the most depressing chapters I've ever written in my life. I'm debating whether or not to have a sequel to this sequel. But you have to read the next few chapters to get that.

Chapter 8- I Wanna Be Sedated

Being pregnant sucks. The doctor's appointments, the morning sickness. Yeah, it may be worth it in the long run, but right now, I just want to shoot someone.

I sat next to Craig on the couch of our apartment and say, "This baby is killing me slowly."

"Come on, Deel. At least you're _having_ this baby."

"Oh babe…" I hug him in sympathy. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Macaroni and cheese."

"We had macaroni this morning."

"I want it again." Cravings… they suck. "I'm never going to be able to get my figure back."

"You will." Craig picks up the phone and orders pizza.

"He never wanted you. He wants me. He'll come back to me. You'll just destroy him." I hear Ashley say.

"No," I cry out.

"He never loved you. Get away. Run Delia, run." I wake up, shaking and crying.

"Delia?" Craig looks at me. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go." I get up and pull a sweatshirt on and grab my keys and put my flip-flops on.

"Where are you going?"

"Out… I'll be back later." I walk out of our bedroom and out of our apartment.

"Amanda, I'm telling you, she wants him back."

"Delia. I've met Ashley, and she's a perfectly nice girl. Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"They broke up two weeks ago."

"Oh. But she knows you two are engaged. She's in your wedding. You and Craig are going to be married next month. Come on, she would never do that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've dealt with this before. Being eighteen isn't the best, I know. But you've got to take it day by day, honey."

I roll my eyes and tell her I've got to get home and leave.

"Just tell me what happened. Why you left."

"I remembered I needed to talk to Amanda about something." I put my eyeliner down and pick up my green Converse.

"At three thirty in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on Delia."

"Come on Eileen, oh I swear what he means, at this moment you mean everything to me." I serenade Craig with Dexy's Midnight Runners. He smiles as he grabs his bag. I pick my bag up from the floor and smile at him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Everything is fantastic, right?

Little did I know that the next few days would be the worst days of my life.


	9. Dancing With Myself

Chapter 9- Dancing With Myself

"When will you be home?" I picked at my nail polish.

"Soon. We have to do one more take on the song and then I'll be home."

"Okay. But can you pick up something for me before you come home?"

Craig was at the recording studio with the rest of the band, recording the demo. "What is it?"

"Pistachio ice cream."

"Delia, you're allergic to nuts."

"I don't care."

"Whatever you say. I'm sorry you couldn't be here. Paige is asking how you are."

"Tell her I'm fine. Now go. Amanda's here with me. Go record. I'll see you later. I love you." I hang up the phone and sit down with Amanda and watch Love Actually.

"Delia. Delia, wake up." Amanda nudged me.

"What is it?"

"Something's going on outside."

"Why should I care?"

"Just come with me." So I get up and put my shoes on and go outside with Amanda.

"Oh my god." I whisper, as I see the two cars, one crashed to unbelief, the other one, scratched and dinged. I walk forward to see Spinner being wheeled out on a stretcher, still conscious, with a huge bruise forming and scratches everywhere.

"Spin, what happened?"

He doesn't answer. I walk more to see Paige on another stretcher, unconscious. Then I see something.

Craig is in the car still, his body still halfway in. I run over there.

"Craig."

"Delia, honey."

I start crying.

"Delia, you have to be strong, for me, for the baby. You've got to go on."

"Not without you."

"You're amazing, Delia. Don't let this get in your way." His eyes begin to shut.

"No, Craig. No. I love you. Don't leave me alone."

"I love you…" Craig's eyes shut completely.

"No. No no no." I scream. "Get him out of there. Use the Jaws of Life, for Christ's sake, get him out of there!" I start sobbing as everything turns black.


	10. Cruel To Be Kind

Chapter 10- Cruel To Be Kind

I'm lying in my hospital bed, waiting for my visitors. Everything that had happened came flooding back to me.

It was a drunk driver. Craig, Spinner and Paige were all in the car, driving home when the drunk driver hit the car's side. The side with Paige and Craig. The car flipped over.

Craig died after I passed out. Paige died this morning.

Spinner is wheeled into my room. He had a huge bruise on his face and a large gash on his leg.

"How are you?"

"How do you think I am, Spin?" I don't look at him.

"Horrible. I can tell."

"No shit Sherlock."

"He loved you."

"Past tense, now Spin? Past FUCKING tense? He's dead."

"I know. So it has to be past tense."

"But…"

"He's gone, Delia."

"No. No he can't. He can't leave me this way."

"He didn't want to, believe me. But this is the way love works out sometimes."

"What the hell? What would you know about love, Spinner?"

"I know that love is one of the most important things you'll ever have."

"Really? I never would have expected you to feel that way." I say sarcastically.

"Delia, look at me."

I look at him. "You loved Craig, and He loved you. You will always know that. It's reality, Deel."

"You know what, Gavin? I love Craig. I lost my best friend. I lost my fiancée. And you know what? That is the art of losing."

_Last call now I'm out of time  
And I don't got no valentine  
Singled out, now I stand alone  
The underdog at a modern world  
Suburbia's hot tonight  
But nothing seems to feel alright_

I don't want your sympathy  
I just need a little therapy  
At least that's what they say to me

Hey, ho, let's go!  
I'm gonna start a riot  
You don't wanna fight it

One, two, fuck you!  
Don't tell me what to do!  
I don't wanna be like you

Can't you see, it's killing me?  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Knock me down, I'll keep on moving  
It's the art of losing

Whoa..

Set the mould and do what you're told  
Get a job and start growing old  
9-5 can make your dreams come true  
But I don't wanna be like you  
I'm not cool and I'll never be  
I break the rules and I guarantee

A/N: God that was a shitty ending. But I actually liked this story in the end. Thanks for the reviews, and R&R if you want a sequel to this sequel.- amanda 


End file.
